Digimon Ultimate Rumble Arena
Digimon Rumble Arena 3 (デジモンバトルクロニクル2, Digimon Battle Chronicle'' 2'') is a fighting game for the Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and PC. It features most of the characters from its prequels, Digimon Rumble Arena and Digimon Rumble Arena 2, with some new fighters, including Wormmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon and Lobomon. Most of the Digimon can now have four Digivolution stages: Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. Characters All the playable characters (except Neemon) return from Digimon Rumble Arena 2, but this time with new characters. Playable Characters and Digivolution Forms *Agumon - Greymon - MetalGreymon - WarGreymon* *Gabumon - Garurumon - WereGarurumon - MetalGarurumon* *Biyomon - Birdramon - Garudamon - Phoenixmon* *Tentomon - Kabuterimon - MegaKabuterimon - HerculesKabuterimon* *Palmon - Togemon - Lillymon - Rosemon* *Gomamon - Ikkakumon - Zudomon - Vikemon/Plesiomon* *Patamon **Angemon - MagnaAngemon - Seraphimon/Goldramon* **Pegasusmon - Mambomon - Baronmon *Salamon **Gatomon - Angewomon - Ophanimon/MagnaDramon* **Nefertimon - Butterflymon - Tylomon *Veemon **Ex-Veemon - Paildramon - Imperialdramon Dragon Mode* **Veedramon - AeroVeedramon - UlforceVeedramon **Flamedramon - Raidramon - Sagittarimon* *Wormmon **Stingmon - Dinobeemon/JewelBeemon - GranKuwagamon* **Bucchiemon - Shadramon - Quetzalmon *Hawkmon **Halsemon - Shurimon - Rinkmon **Aquilamon - Sylphimon - Valkyramon* *Armadillomon **Digmon - Submarimon - Pteramon **Ankylomon - Shakkoumon - Extra Vikemon* *Guilmon - Growlmon - WarGrowlmon - Gallantmon* *Terriermon - Gargomon - Rapidmon - MegaGargomon *Renamon - Kyubimon - Taomon - Sakuyamon *Flamemon - Agunimon - BurningGreymon - Aldamon* *Strabimon - Lobomon - KendoGarurumon - Beowulfmon* *KoRaimon# - Beetlemon - MetalKabuterimon - RhinoKabuterimon* *Pengimon# - Kumamon - Korikakumon - Daipenmon* *Flitmon# - Kazemon - Zephrymon - JetSylphymon* *Dorumon - Dorugamon* - DoruGreymon* - Dorugoramon* *Ryudamon - Ginryumon - Hisyarumon - Owryumon *Agumon (2006) - GeoGreymon - RizeGreymon - ShineGreymon* *Shoutmon - Shoutmon Fusion X2 - Shoutmon Fusion X4 - OmniShoutmon* *Greymon (2010) - MetalGreymon (2010) - DeckerGreymon - ZekeGreymon* *Gumdramon - Axedramon# - Arresterdramon - Arresterdramon Superior Mode* (*''These are the forms that are available at the start for the Digimon. More forms can be unlocked as either their alternate or slide forms.) (#''These are the forms that make their debut in this game.) Unlockable Characters and Digivolution Forms *VictoryGreymon (Agumon's unlockable Mega form) *ZeedGarurumon (Gabumon's unlockable Mega form) *Omnimon (Agumon and Gabumon's unlockable Mega form) *Ornismon (Biyomon's unlockable Mega form) *TyrantKabuterimon (Tentomon's unlockable Mega form) *Slide Evolution (Exclusive: Plesiomon/Vikemon, Ophanimon/Magnadramon, Seraphimon/Goldramon, Dinobeemon/JewelBeemon) *Magnamon (Veemon (Flamedramon)'s unlockable Mega form) **Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Veemon (Ex-Veemon) and Wormmon (Stingmon)'s unlockable Mega form) **Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (All 12 Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02 DigiDestineds' Digimon's unlockable Mega form) *Elecmon - Leomon - GrapLeomon - SaberLeomon *Monodramon - Strikedramon - Cyberdramon - Justimon *Hagurumon - Guardromon - Andromon - HiAndromon *Lopmon - Turuiemon - Antylamon - Cherubimon *Impmon - IceDevimon - SkullSatamon **Beelzemon* **Beelzemon Blast Mode** *Gallantmon Crimson Mode (Guilmon's unlockable Mega form) *Geopardmon# - Loewemon - JagarLoewemon - Rhihimon *EmperorGreymon (Flamemon's unlockable Digivolution form) *AncientGreymon (Flamemon's unlockable Digivolution form) *MagnaGarurumon (Strabimon's unlockable Digivolution form) *AncientGarurumon (Strabimon's unlockable Digivolution form) *Susanoomon (Flamemon and Strabimon's unlockable Mega form) *AncientBeetlemon (KoRaimon's unlockable Digivolution form) *AncientMegatheriummon (Pengimon's unlockable Digivolution form) *AncientKazemon (Flitmon's unlockable Digivolution form) *AncientSphinxmon (Geopardmon's unlockable Digivolution form) *Reptiledramon - Grademon - Alphamon (Dorumon's unlockable Digivolution line) *Gaomon - Gaogamon - MachGaogamon **MirageGaogamon* **MirageGaogamon Burst Mode** *Lalamon - Sunflowmon - Lilamon **Extra Rosemon* **Rosemon Burst Mode** *Falcomon - Peckmon - Crowmon **Ravemon* **Ravemon Burst Mode** *ShineGreymon Burst Mode (Agumon (2006)'s unlockable Mega form) *Shoutmon Fusion X7 (Shoutmon's Unlockable Digivolution) *Shoutmon Fusion DX (Greymon (2010)'s Unlockable Digivolution) *Floramon - Kiwimon - Hippogriffomon - Gryphonmon/Lotsumon *Phascomon - Porcupamon - Astamon **Belphemon Sleep Mode* **Belphemon Rage Mode** *Gesomon - MarineDevimon - Leviamon *Keramon - Chrysilasmon - Infermon - Diaboromon *Sukamon - Etemon - MetalEtemon - KingEtemon *Kunemon - Kuwagamon - Okawamon **GrandKuwagamon* **GrandisKuwagamon** *Mushroomon - Woodmon - Cherrymon - Puppetmon *Candlemon - Wizardmon - SkullPhantomon - Piedmon *DemiMeramon - Meramon - SkullMeramon - Boltmon *Dracmon - Beowolfmon - Matadormon - GranDracmon *Extra Patamon - Extra Angemon - Extra MagnaAngemon - Extra Seraphimon/Dominimon* *Mekanorimon - Megadramon - Machinedramon - Chaosdramon *Gizamon - Cyclonemon - Kimeramon **Millenniumon* **Moon=Millenniumon** **ZeedMillenniumon** *Kotemon - Musyamon - Asuramon - Zanbamon *SnowAgumon - Seadramon - Megaseadramon **MetalSeadramon* **GigaSeadramon** *Commandramon - Tankmon - Tankdramon - Darkdramon *Gotsumon - Icemon - Meteormon - AncientMeteormon *BlackAgumon - BlackGreymon - Viral MetalGreymon/SkullGreymon - BlackWarGreymon *BlackAgumon (2006) - DarkTyrannomon - MetalTyrannomon - RustTyrannomon *BlackGabumon - BlackGarurumon - BlackWereGarurumon - BlackMetalGarurumon *BlackVeemon# - BlackExVeemon# - BlackPaildramon# - BlackImperialdramon Dragon Mode# *BlackGuilmon - BlackGrowlmon - BlackWarGrowlmon - ChaosGallantmon/Megidramon *Tsukaimon - Devimon - NeoDevimon - Daemon *Possessed Salamon - BlackGatomon - LadyDevimon - Lilithmon (As a separate character from Salamon) *Possessed Lopmon - Wendigomon - Viral Antylamon - Evil Cherubimon (As a separate character from Lopmon) *Kumbhiramon *Vajramon *Mihiramon *Majiramon *Sandiramon *Indramon *Pajiramon *Makuramon *Muchomon - Akatomon# - Sinduramon - Varodurumon *Caturamon *Vikaralamon *Kotemon - Gladimon - Knightmon - Crusadermon *FlaWizarmon - Mistymon - Dynasmon *Gazimon - Devidramon - Mephistomon - Gulfmon *DexDorugoramon (As a separate character from Dorumon) *ShineGreymon Ruin Mode (As a separate character from Agumon (2006)) *Reflectmon# - Mercurymon - Sakkakumon - Lord Testamon# *Talpidmon# - Grumblemon - Gigasmon - Pile Terramon# *Lamnimon# - Ranamon - Calmaramon - Atlantemon# *Tromon# - Arbormon - Petaldramon - Timberdramon# *Nachtmon# - Duskmon - Velgemon - Zhernebomon# *DemiDevimon - Bakemon - Myotismon **VemonMyotismon* **MaloMyotismon** *Lucemon - Lucemon Chaos Mode (*''These are the forms that are available at the start for the unlockable Digimon.) (**''These are the forms that can be unlocked for the unlockable Digimon.) (#''These are the forms that make their debut in this game.) (''Some characters can be unlocked by completing story mode, classic mode, or by entering passwords.) Other Characters These characters are not playable but play a big part during different modes of the game. *'Calumon' returns from the previous Digimon Rumble Arena games, now as one of the three main characters in the mini-games. *'Bokomon' is one of the three main characters in the mini-games. He is seen to be alongside Neemon. *'Neemon', formerly a playable character from Digimon Rumble Arena 2, is one of the three main characters in the mini-games. He is seen to be alongside Bokomon. *'Phantomon' is the only minor Digimon to make an appearance. He is a rare powerup known as Summon Phantomon. He randomly appears and stalks a Digimon. If a Digimon touches Phantomon, he'll instantly KO it with his Shadow Scythe. It is seemly impossible to kill him, but he disappears after a set time. *'D-Reaper' never appears as a character, but the stage Chaos Wastelands is fought inside the D-Reaper. The Jeri clone can be seen flying in the background. Stages All the stages return from Digimon Rumble Arena 1 & 2. *''Jungle Ruins'' is a forest setting, with plenty of stumps to jump on. The easiest area, as it is the only one in which you can only be killed by special powerups and opponents. It also has many cheats, such as a Max Digivolution egg underneath the bridge and powerups instantly appearing if the player breaks the trees. *''RubberTree Falls'' is a forest setting as well, but with a waterfall and palm trees. The trees bounce you high, and you must stay on the rocks/trees or be knocked out. *''Danger Gulch'' is an "Old West" setting, with exploding barrels and carts. *''Lava Lake'' has battlers fighting on platforms, with a cage over a river of lava which rises and falls slowly. *''Pier 47'' has the characters fighting on a pier, with moving crates which can knock out a character caught between them and the edges of the screen. *''Steamworks'' is an oil rig in water, with the possibility of knocking out a character who falls in. The stage includes flames and steam which work to this effect. *''The Cannery'' is a factory with moving platforms—whose the tubes on the sides instantly knock out a combatant. *''Twisted Toytown'' is constantly moving side to side. Combatants fight on cookie platforms which crumble away and are shot at by a fire-breathing duck or a wind-up frog firing explosive fish. Unlockable Stages *''Ice Palace'' is a fight on frozen, slippery platforms with icicles which fall to inflict damage. It is unlocked after completing a boss battle. *''Chaos Wasteland'' is a fight on hexagonal platforms high over an endless vortex inside the D-Reaper. The platforms have a variety of effects; falling down to the vortex, spewing fire, freezing, moving up and down, and reversing their gravity, causing you to float. It is unlocked after completing a boss battle. Category:Digimon Games Category:Fighting Games